


i've never been a natural — all i do is try try try

by dumbasserself



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Date But One Doesn't Know It's a Date, Fluff, M/M, Set During Blue Lily Lily Blue (The Raven Cycle), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbasserself/pseuds/dumbasserself
Summary: This has been more common between them, these times with just the two of them. Before, it was Adam drawing him out of his room and making him distract him, or it was Ronan somehow convincing him to go do the most imprudent, dangerous things he could conceive doing with his car.But this, time spent that was serious and about being offered toknow. This was new.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	i've never been a natural — all i do is try try try

The ground beneath Adam’s shoes is the beat dirt that invariably becomes mud after rain, but there's no hint of rain to come. The sky is as pale blue as can be, the heat is scorching, and the farmers’ market is full.

It’s a world Adam hasn’t gone to in years, but the cacophony and the mess of barn smells is just a little unsettling. It, plus the constant movement of too many people around them, has Adam's heart beating in his throat. Ronan, beside him, probably sweating like a horse under that expensive black shirt, is a point of surety beside him.

This has been more common between them, these times with just the two of them. Before, it was Adam drawing him out of his room and making him distract him, or it was Ronan somehow convincing him to go do the most imprudent, dangerous things he could conceive doing with his car.

But this, time spent that was serious and about being offered to _know_. This was new.

Adam had known Ronan’s dream was to return to the Barns — impossible not to know — but now that the exile was over, that dream could actually become reality. Now, Ronan could see a future he wanted.

Thus, the farmers’ market.

Ronan is uncharacteristically quiet, serious as he observes the stands, the announcements of conventions and meet-ups between different organizations for small or medium producers. The unfamiliarity of the sight makes something twist inside Adam.

They're a pair of knights, white and black, surveying the outskirts of the kingdom.

Ronan buys a handful of blueberries from the person he correctly judges won’t try to make small talk, and they share them between the two of them quietly, except for Ronan’s grumble of, 'Fuck, this is what fruit is _supposed_ to taste like'. Adam hopes Ronan can’t feel how rough his skin is when he reaches to get his share from Ronan's palm.

Ronan breaks the silence by mumbling, ‘So, Einstein. Verdict?'

Adam blinks, getting his brain back in gear.

'I think this was a good first step. Making connections could be useful—’ he starts, but belatedly realizes the _profession fair bullshit lingo_ might make Ronan quit just out of spite and sheer disgust. '—and now you know they're not assholes.'

The corner of Ronan's lips goes up.

'They’re having this— lame nerd seminar thing to talk about—’ Here he rolls his eyes so hard it must hurt his head. '— _’prospectives of pesticides’_ or some lame shit like that. I figured the word _prospective_ meant it might be useful too.'

Adam was well enough versed in Ronan's unsaid language by now that he could figure out what he meant.

'When is it happening?'

'Sunday, a town over.' Grumble. '3pm.'

Adam couldn't lose a shift, but he could — could shift it around, maybe, if he could save time somewhere else.

'As long as you help me with Latin.'

Ronan understands. Raises an eyebrow nonetheless, his long perfect _I’m about to be a shit_ expression in place.

'Deal. Figures you’d need my help beating my ranking, Parrish.'

Adam has the strange urge to do something childish, like pretending to kick him or throw stupid, unpolished insults that make no sense in his face. Stuff he vaguely remembers other kids doing ten years ago in his school playground. He settles for, 'Piss off, Lynch.' Not his best, but it’s familiar.

Ronan’s grin is sharp.

They exchange more stupid jabs as they lazily walk through the market, now that Ronan got what he came here for. Adam couldn't quite picture Ronan as a farmer. Didn't that require patience? Attention? Focus?

But then again, Ronan wasn't stupid, and he was determined and stubborn enough to get what he wanted, regardless of how unfathomable it was. So, Adam could admit he believed in him, as stupid as that sounded. Otherwise— otherwise he wouldn’t make time for him, wouldn’t go to these pockets outside of time that seemed to exist in a frequency so different from Henrietta. Or maybe that was just Ronan’s effect on the mundane. Adam had been in markets before, but now it seemed like something that mattered.

Adam looks at his watch as a reflex, allows himself to curse once, in his mind. If Adam was to make it to his shift at Boyd’s, even with Ronan’s driving taken into account, now was the time to leave.

Ronan somehow understands just by reading his expression.

In a blur of movement, Ronan gets closer, announces in his right ear, _‘Race you to the car,’_ and sets off running at full speed.

Adam is not done processing that before he rushes to follow, shouting a curse at the back of Ronan’s head. The asshole has the audacity to laugh.

Adam’s mind is blank as he hurries to catch up.


End file.
